


Quiet Clattering

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [28]
Category: Shinobi no Kuni | 忍びの国
Genre: Gen, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Silent flurries of bubbles; quiet blades.





	Quiet Clattering

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: on a lost memory stick

The scuffle on his roof alerts him to somebody’s presence. Wholly still and tense, he listens to the sounds: silent flurries of bubbles; quiet blades; the rustling of seaweed.

A groan and a tumble, clattering roof tiles.

A body falls over the edge, hits the sand and the coral, doesn’t move. It’s darkly dressed and plumes of blood rises in clouds from it.

Sakyounosuke hears nothing after that, but he knows somebody must he up there, otherwise this person, an assassin, probably, wouldn’t be laying in his yard leaking blood and releasing the bubbles of death.

A shadow moving in the distance, headed for the garden wall, and Sakyounosuke squinted in an attempt to see through the darkness. It melts into the arranged wilderness, disappears, and them nothing more.

After some time Sakyounosuke slips over the banister to inspect the fallen assassin, sees the cuts betraying the work of a shinobi, and he looks toward the darkness of the garden again.

He wonders who the target was, and the reason why the disappeared person intervened.


End file.
